Food for thought
by Timothy.C
Summary: Theodore starts to have feelings for a certain blue and purple wearing Chippette... Rated K just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my first lolmance and its a Theonette so enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Simon, can I ask your advise on something?", Theodore asked his older brother. "Sure, whats up?", Simon said looking up from his book. "Well there's this girl I like but I don't know how to talk to her", Theodore said with a anxious tone to his voice. "Any one I know?", Simon asked with one eyebrow raised. "Ya...", he said looking away shyly. "Whose the lucky girl?", Simon said closing his book and placing it on the table giving his brother his full attention. "Um... Jeanette", he said quietly. Simon smiled "You came to the right person for advice little bro. I've got one piece of advise for you, be your self Teddy you'll get her trust me", Simon said as he walked over to his brother and put his arm on his brothers shoulder.

"Thanks Si", Theodore said with a smile as he walked out of the study. "So... Jeanette huh?", Alvin said leaning on the wall outside the study tossing an apple up and down. "Yes", Theodore said to his older brother. "I'm hurt Teddy, why didn't you come to me for advise?", Alvin said feigning hurt. "I'm sorry Alvin. It's just Simon and Jeanette have a lot in common", Theodore said with an apologetic tone to his voice. "Well when you want some _good_ advise let me know", Alvin said smugly. "Good advise? That's a joke", Simon said with a laugh as he walked out of the study. "Oh ya...", Alvin began but Theodore stopped listening, after being around his brothers for the past sixteen years Theodore had learned how to tune their arguments out, besides he had a more important matter to attend to.

_What am I going to do? _He thought to him self as he walked towards the kitchen. As he was thumbing through the baking section of one of his cook-books he got an idea.

(The next day)

The bell rang and Theodore smiled, it was finally lunch time. He made his way to the lunch room and took a look around and smiled. _Good _he thought to him self seeing Jeanette siting alone her sisters and his brothers nowhere to be seen. "Hi Jeanette, mind if I sit with you?", he asked her as he got to her table. "Of course Theo", she said gesturing to the seat across from her. _OK so far so good _he thought to him self as he sat down placing the brown paper bag with his lunch in it and the small plastic container he was holding down on the table. It was silent as they ate, _come on Theodore talk to her _he thought to him self. He reached for the plastic container he had put on the table and opened it, "Jeanette I made some cupcakes for dessert, would you like some?", he said sliding the plastic box filled with purple frosted blue colored cupcakes toward her. "Oh yes, thank you Theodore", she said as she took one she stopped to look at the color of it. "Blue and purple", she stated as she took a bite. "Yes I think those colors go well together", he said as he took one from the box and smiled at her.

"Hey guys", Alvin called as he, Eleanor, Simon, and Brittany walked up to the table and sat down. "Those cupcakes look good", Alvin said as he helped himself to one. _Darn it I missed my chance _he thought to himself as a conversation was started about the school lunches. "What do you think Theodore?", Jeanette's question caught him off guard he as hadn't been paying attention to the discussion. "Huh about what?", he asked. "The school lunches, we think that they are severely lacking in the flavor department", she said recapping the conversation for him. "I agree", he said with a nod. _That's it!_ he thought to him self as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and they hurried along to class.

(That night)

"So... how did it go?", Simon asked his little brother who was in the kitchen making his lunch for school the next day. "It went OK but I think it will go better tomorrow", Theodore said as he was putting the finishing touches on the home made salad dressing he was making. "Well that's good", Simon said happy for his brother.

(The next day)

The bell rang and Theodore hurried to the lunch room stopping only at his locker to grab his ice chest. As he walked in to the lunch room he look around to find her and smiled when he saw her still siting alone, their siblings had yet to arrive. He made his way over to her. "Hello Jeanette", he said as he sat down placing his ice chest on the table. "Hello Theodore, whats in the ice chest?", she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Well after all that talk about the school lunches yesterday I thought I would make you some good food", he smiled as he opened the ice chest and pulled out two salads and a container of dressing. "Oh, why thank you Theo", she said blushing lightly. "Your welcome", he said smiling as he placed on of the salads in front of her. "Here", he said sliding the dressing to her. She pored some on her salad and took a bite, "Wow this is really good", she said taking another bite. "I'm glad you like it. So Jeanette I was wondering...", he was cut of by Alvin yelling to them, "Hey you two" , Alvin said as he and Eleanor walked up to the table. _Bad timing Alvin _Theodore thought to himself. "Hey Alvin, Ellie", Theodore greeted them smiling. "So what are you two up to?", Eleanor asked. "Just enjoying this salad Theodore made", Jeanette said as she took the last bite of her salad.

The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the lunch room as Theodore was about to walk out of the room he herd Jeanette call his name from behind him. "What were you going to say before Alvin and Eleanor showed up?", She asked him. "I...", _come on Theodore you can do it_, "I was going to ask you if you... would like to go out to diner with me this Friday", he held his breath as he waited for her answer. "I would love to Theo.", she said smiling, "See you later", she said as she hurried to class. _She said yes... _he thought to him self a smile spreading across his mouth.

* * *

**More to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two let me know what you think with a review please&thank you.**

* * *

"Your in a good mood", Simon said to his little brother who was humming as he made dinner for the family. "She said yes", Theodore said as he was adding some spices to the spaghetti sauce he was making. "Good I knew she would. So when are you two going out?", Simon asked his baby brother who stopped stirring at the question. "Uh... Tomorrow night. What am I going to do?", he asked suddenly falling off cloud nine. "Well where are you guys going?", Simon asked raising an eyebrow. "Well... I sorta didn't get that far into the plan", Theodore said as he started to stir again. "Are you going to see a movie? Or dinner?", Simon asked trying to help his brother. "Dinner, but I haven't made reservations anywhere", Theodore said as he turned off the stove and turned to face his brother. "Relax it will be alright there is still time. Where were you thinking of taking her?", Simon asked his little brother as he reached for the phone book. "I don't know... I don't eat out. Whats a good place?" Theodore asked his older brother who was flipping through the yellow pages. "Well you've got choices", Simon said showing his brother a few restaurant adds.

After a few minutes of searching Theodore decided on a not too ritzy, not too casual Italian place. "OK now to call and make a reservation for...", Theodore smacked his hand to his forehead, "I didn't tell her a time." Simon placed his hand on his brothers shoulder "It's OK Theo, just tell her tomorrow at school when your going to pick her up." "What time should I pick her up?", Theodore asked his older brother. "Tell her seven, but don't show up until seven thirty", Alvin answered the question as he walked into the kitchen. "What, why?", Theodore asked with a confused look on his face. "One word, _anticipation_", Alvin said with a smug smile. "Don't listen to him Theo he doesn't know what he's talking about", Simon said shooting his red clad brother a glare that would make Medusa shudder. "Oh ya, well what makes you think you know any better?", Alvin shot back to his younger brother. "Well for starters...", Simon began. _OK seven thirty sounds like a good time_ Theodore thought to himself as he snuck out of the battlefield that was the kitchen to make a phone call.

(The next day at school:Lunch time)

Theodore sat down at the table with Jeanette, "Hello Theo", she said with a smile. "Hello Jeanette", he said as he opened the plastic container he had with him taking two plastic wrapped sandwiches and handing her one, "I hope you like turkey", he said to her as she took the sandwich from him. "Yes, thank you Theodore", she said, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. By the time they had finished eating their siblings had all arrived. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight Jeanette, how does that sound?", Theodore asked her quietly while every one else was talking. "That sounds good", she replied. Neither of them had realized that Brittany had stopped mid-sentence to listen to what they were saying. "Pick you up? For what?", Brittany asked her sister with a puzzled look on her face. "Uh... dinner", Jeanette responded and prepared herself for what was to come. "You have a date with Theodore tonight and you didn't tell me?", Brittany said her voice getting louder as her sentence went on. "Brittany calm down", Simon said as he placed a hand on her back. "Calm down? There's no time for that!", She cried as she stood up and grabbed Jeanette's arm. "Come on we only have six hours to get you ready", Brittany said as she pulled her sister away from the table grabbing Eleanor on her way by. "I'll see you tonight Theo...", Jeanette called as she was dragged away. Simon sighed and placed his palm over his face, "And you wondered why I didn't get mad when you two started dating?", Alvin said to Simon with a chuckle.

(That night)

Theodore was in-front of the mirror making sure there were no wrinkles in his chosen outfit. "I still think your too dressed up Teddy", Alvin said from across the room siting on his bed. Theodore was dressed in a forest green button down shirt with a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes, "I think it looks great Theo", Simon said leaning on the door frame. "Thank you Si", Theodore said as he glanced over to the clock it read six thirty. "I should probably head over, I don't want to be late", Theodore said as he started walking towards the door. "Not yet Theodore you don't want to seem to eager", Alvin said to his baby brother. "Hes right Theo", Simon said placing a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Simon do you always have to... wait you agreed... with _me_?", Alvin said with a look of shock on his face. "Your not wrong all the time bro... just _most_ of the time", Simon said with a small chuckle. "Well what time should I head over to pick her up?", Theodore asked his brothers. "Wait till about six fifty to head over there", Simon said smiling at Theodore. "And knowing Brittany you wont be leaving until seven twenty", Alvin said with a laugh, "Am I right Si." Simon let out a sigh and nodded.

Theodore was siting staring at the clock waiting for it to be six fifty hoping that staring at it would make time go faster. The clock finally ticked six fifty and Theodore rose from his seat on the edge of his bed and hurried down stairs heading for the front door stopping just in front of it. "Whats the matter Theodore?". Simon asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "I just realized something... I'm nervous very very nervous", Theodore said a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead. "Don't worry about it Theodore you'll be fine", Simon said comforting his brother. "OK, I think I'm ready", Theodore said reassuring himself as he opened the front door and started to walk out. "Theo.. your keys", Simon said walking over to his brother and handing him his car keys. "Oh thank you Si", Theodore said as he walked out the front door closing it behind him. "Aw our little Teddy is growing up so fast", Alvin said as he came down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now here is chapter three writing this one was hard for some reason... all well here it is enjoy and please review **

* * *

As Theodore pulled to a stop in front of the Chipette's house, he took a moment to steel his nerves before he got out of the car. Theodore approached the door and knocked, he anxiously scratched his forearm while waiting. Eleanor answered the door after a few moments, "Hello Theo, come on in... Jeanette should be down in a few minutes", she said stepping back and motioning for him to enter. "Thank you Ellie", he said as he walked into the house.

As Theodore was siting on the couch with Eleanor waiting for Jeanette, he glanced over at the clock. It read 7:10. _Alvin was right _he thought to himself as he heard a voice come from upstairs. "Your nowhere near ready yet", Theodore recognized Brittany's voice as she yelled at her sister who was heading towards the stairs. "I look fine", Jeanette called back as she reached the top of the stairs. When he saw her his heart skipped a beat. She was dressed in a navy-blue halter top and a knee length royal-purple skirt and black dress sandals, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Wow... you look... delightful", Theodore said choosing his words carefully. "Thank you, Theo", Jeanette said with a slight blush. "She would look better but she was complaining about "being late" and "making you wait" ", Brittany said with a slightly annoyed tone as she came down the stairs. Eleanor let out a small chuckle, "Oh hush Ellie", Brittany said shooting her youngest sister a glare, "Or I'll give you a makeover you'll never forget."

"Shall we go?", Jeanette said to Theodore. "Yes", Theodore replied as he stood up from the couch and walked towards her. He opened the door and held it for her. "Thank you, I'll see you guys later", Jeanette said with a wave as she walked out the door. Theodore waved goodbye to Eleanor and Brittany as he followed her out. "Sorry about the wait", Jeanette apologized as they reached his car. "Not at all", Theodore replied as he held open her door for her. "She can be such a pain sometimes", Jeanette said as she got into her seat and buckled her seat-belt. Theodore closed her door and walked around the car to the driver side door getting in and buckling his seat-belt, "Siblings...", He said with a small chuckle.

The car ride there was mostly silent save for the occasional cough. "So... where are we going?", Jeanette broke the silence. "Luigi's", He replied, "Do you like Italian food?", he asked hoping Simon would have told him if she didn't. "Yes, I do", she replied with a shy smile. _Good _he thought to himself smiling.

Theodore turned into the parking lot and pulled into a parking spot, they got out and made their way to the front door and walked in and approached the front desk. "Hello, 7:30 reservation for two under the name Seville", Theodore said to the hostess. "I'm sorry sir... but its 7:45, we gave your table away", the hostess apologized. "Oh", Theodore said as he looked at his watch, "Do you have any tables available?", he asked her. "Not at the moment and there is a half an hour wait right now", she said motioning to the seats next to the wall. Theodore looked to Jeanette, "What do you think?", he asked her. "I don't know...", she said with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. _Think fast Theodore... I think I've got it _he thought to himself. "I think well go somewhere else", he said as he turned and headed for the door, Jeanette following close behind.

As they got into the car Jeanette let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Theodore...", she said with a frown on her face, "So what are we going to do now?" Theodore got a sly smile on his face "Well I know this place but its kinda out of the way... Do you trust me?", he asked her as he buckled his seat-belt. Jeanette had a confused look on her face, "Yes I do", she said looking at him getting even more confused by his smile. "Okay but we have to make a stop on the way there to pick some things up", he said as he started the car and backed out.

After a few minutes of driving Theodore pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store, "What are we doing here?", Jeanette asked a puzzled look on her face. "Getting some supply's", he said smiling as he pulled in to a parking spot, "I'll be right back", he said as he got out of the car and hurried in to the store._ I wonder what he's up to.. _Jeanette thought to herself as she turned on the radio. "Here is an olde, We are family by Sister sledge", the DJ's voice rang from the stereo. A smile spread across Jeanette's face as the song started playing, remembering the concert the Chipmunks and they had done last year.

(*Wavy effect* Flashback)

"Yeaaaaaaaa", Eleanor held the note as the music started to fade out and all six of them bowed. "Thank you, you've been a wonderful crowd", Alvin said as the curtain began to fall and they headed backstage. "That was awesome", Alvin said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the ice chest, tossing everyone else one, Jeanette almost caught her's but it bounced off out of her hands, _Clumsy... _she thought to herself. Theodore picked the bottle up off the ground and handed it to her, "Here you go, you were great tonight", he said smiling warmly at her. "Thank you...", she smiled shyly at him _Has he always been so cute?_ She thought to herself. "Sorry about the wait", Theodore said with an apologetic tone. "What?", she asked looking at him confused. "I said I'm sorry about taking so long in the store", he said to her with a shy smile.

(*Wavy effect* End flashback)

"That's okay", she said as she lightly shook her head as she came back to the present. "So what did you get?", she asked as Theodore started the car. "Its a surprise", Theodore said with a grin as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Well... where are we going?", Jeanette asked very confused at this point. "Well that's a surprise to... but trust me it will be worth the wait", he spoke as he turned out of the parking lot, Jeanette let out a sigh.

"Okay we're almost there... now I need you to close your eyes", Theodore said looking over at Jeanette. "Okay... but why?", Jeanette said closing her eyes. "Well if you see were we're going then it won't be a surprise will it?", Theodore let out a small chuckle. "Wait here and don't peak", Theodore said as he parked the car and got out, Jeanette could hear the trunk open and close and then silence for about a minute then she heard her door open and felt Theodore take her hand, "Keep your eyes closed", he said softly as he reached to the other side of her to unbuckle her seat belt. Theodore lead Jeanette by the hand she could feel the ground change from asphalt to grass underneath her... _where are we? _She thought to herself as they came to a stop, "Okay, you can open your eyes now", Theodore said gently still holding her by the hand. She opened her eyes to see that they were in a park and set out before her in a grassy clearing was a picnic _Oh Theo..._ she thought to herself as a smile spread across her face she was going to have to thank Brittany for making her late.

They sat on the blanket as Theodore served up roasted chicken and pored each of them a cup of apple cider. "Thank you Theodore", Jeanette said as he handed her a plate and cup. "Your welcome", he smiled as he placed the bottle of cider back in to the basket. "So what made you think of coming here?", Jeanette asked as she took a sip of her drink. "Well I come here when I want to think it and have some quiet", he replied as he looked out over the park. "It's beautiful here", Jeanette said looking over to Theodore, Theodore looked into her green eyes, "I agree", he said softly, Jeanette felt her cheeks grow warm.

They were laying down on the blanket looking at the stars after finishing their meal. "Jeanette, what do you see when you look at the night sky?", Theodore asked in a quiet tone. "Big balls of burning gas...", Theodore looked over at her with a confused look on his face as she looked at him and they both started laughing. They went back to looking upwards and Jeanette let out a sigh, "I don't know... I never thought about it... what do you see?" "Well... it depends, normally I would say ice cream or something like that but right now...", he trailed off. "But right now... what?", she asked sitting up and looking over at him. He sat up and looked into her green eyes, "Right now I see...", _Come on Theodore just tell her _he said to himself, "I see... a face", he said slowly moving his hand towards hers. "Who's?", Jeanette asked as she felt their fingers intertwine. "Well... its a girls", he said slowly moving his face closer to hers. "Really...", she said softly , their faces just inches apart now. *BEEP... BEEP* They both looked down at Theodore's watch as the alarm went off signifying it was 10:30 _Darnit _he thought to himself. "How can it be that late already", Theodore said aloud, disappointment in his voice, "We better hurry home I have to be back by eleven", he said as he started to get up offering his hand to help Jeanette up, she took it and rose as well, "I have to get home as well...", Jeanette let out a sigh as they started packing up the picnic.

They pulled to a stop in front of the Chipette's house, they walked up to the door hand in hand, stopping just in front of the door. "I had a lot of fun tonight", Jeanette said smiling shyly at Theodore. "Me too...", he said smiling warmly. She let go off his hand and opened the front door, "See you later... Teddy", she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek before she walked in to the front door closing it behind her.

Jeanette walked into her living room to find her sisters sitting on the couch waiting for her, she walked over to Brittany and gave her a big hug, "Thank you Britt", she said smiling. "Uh.. your welcome?", Brittany said confused. "If you hadn't of made me late, this date would not have been one of the best dates ever", she said hugging her sister tight. "See I know whats best", Brittany said with a smug smile, Eleanor let out a scoff and Brittany shot her a glare.

Theodore pulled into the drive way at home and sat in the car for a moment reflecting on the night. He was brought out of his daze by Alvin knocking on his driver side window, "So... how did it go?", he asked as Theodore rolled down his window. "It went great, would have been better if I didn't have to be home so early...", Theodore let out a small chuckle. "How was Luigi's?", Simon asked as he walked up to the car. "I don't know... we didn't eat there", Theodore said as he rolled up his window and got out heading to the trunk to grab the food. "What do you mean?, Alvin asked raising a eyebrow. "Well Brittany did make us late and they gave away our table so... we had a picnic underneath the stars", he said smiling as he closed the trunk and made his way to the door. "So... did you kiss her?", Alvin asked putting his arm around Theodore's shoulders. " A gentlemen never kisses and tells...", Theodore said smiling smugly. "Ya but your a chipmunk so you can tell us", Alvin said trying to get his brother to talk, Simon let out a sigh and covered his face with his palm shaking his head. "What? You know I'm only saying what your thinking ", Alvin said shooting his brother a glare. After Theodore finished putting the food away he headed up stairs with his brothers in tow. He went into the bathroom to change out of his dress clothes, but before he closed the door he looked back at Alvin and said "Almost..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, sorry about how short it is, next one is going to be longer and more fun I promise, enjoy and if you'd like to review**

* * *

Theodore was sure that Mr. Anderson was trying to teach something important but he couldn't concentrate on it. It was Monday and he was going to get to see her for the first time in two days, needless to say he was restless.

He watched the clock tick, it read 12:29. Only one minute to go till lunch, Theodore was sure that this was one of the longest minutes in his life. 55, 56, 57, 58, 59... _Oh come on! _Theodore thought to himself sure that seconds didn't take this long.

The bell rang and Theodore rushed for the door of his math class. "Don't rush Mr. Seville, stop and smell the flowers every now and again", Mr. Anderson suggested as Theodore reached the door. Theodore let out a sigh "I'm sorry sir, I'll slow down", Theodore finished his sentence and walked out the door and headed for the lunch room.

As Theodore reached to doorway to the lunch room he let out a sigh, Jeanette wasn't sitting alone today, the rest of the gang had already taken their respective seats. _Aw man... _Theodore thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the table.

"Hello everyone", Theodore said as he sat across from Jeanette, who looked up from her book and smiled at him, "Hello Theo", she said as she closed her book and sat it down on the table. "How was your weekend?", Theodore asked her with a warm smile as he slid her a small plastic box. "It was okay, and yours?", she replied. " It was good", Theodore answer. "What this?", she asked looking at the box. "This is lunch", Theodore said with a small chuckle, "Tough to be more specific its potato salad." Jeanette smiled at him, "Thank you", she reached down to take it as she did her hand brushed his and she felt her cheeks begin to warm, there eyes met, they stared into each others eyes for a few moments but were interrupted by Brittany clearing her throat. "So... are you two like... _together_ now?", she asked looking at them with a eyebrow raised, "Brittany!", Eleanor said giving her sister a stony look, "Well are you?", Alvin chimed in, Eleanor shot him a glare as well."I...uh...", Jeanette stuttered as she tried to answer, she looked to Theodore with a nervous look in her eyes. Theodore took a deep breath then he took hold of Jeanette's hand, "I... yes we are", he looked into Jeanette's eyes hoping he had said the right thing. Jeanette smiled at him and let out the breath she had been holding.

Brittany smiled, "Good, now back to the subject of what the theme for the spring dance is going to be, we've been put in charge and we only have three weeks to plan", Brittany said looking to the other five at the table as she spoke, "Any ideas?"

"We could go with a sock hop theme", Eleanor gave her suggestion ."No too "Retro" ", Brittany said looking to the others hoping for ideas, "What about you guys, anyone?", she spoke as she looked to the others. "How about... 90s dance club?", Alvin suggested. "Good... but not quite there", Brittany said resting her head on her hand trying to think.

_The dance... how could I forget _Theodore thought to himself _I wonder..._, "I think I've got one... how about a ball under the stars?", Theodore suggested.

"No... that's to... wait that's perfect, we could dim the lights in the gym and hang strings of lights from the ceiling", Brittany sat up straight as she talked, her eyes bright with ideas.

"Good idea Theo", Alvin said as he patted Theodore on the back, everyone nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and Brittany let out an annoyed groan, "Stupid short lunch period... lets meet up after school to start planning", Brittany said as they all made there way out of the lunch room.

"See you after school", Theodore said to Jeanette as they parted ways. Jeanette smiled and nodded, she turned and walked away with her sisters.

Theodore let out a sigh as he headed for his next class, _Why do I have a feeling that these next few weeks are going to be hectic?,_ he thought to himself as he walked.

* * *

**I wonder why Theodore feels that way... well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out right?**

**Oh and I've been forgetting to credit my proof reader... silly me any who, their name is The Ghost with the Most, so you should go check them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Sorry for not updating in well forever but to make a long story short... I had to help a blond spiky hared man save the world from a silver hared psycho with mommy issues... but that's all better now. (Lol) Any way here is chapter five the search for the lights... OF DOOM!!!! just kidding about the doom part.... OR AM I? You will just have to read and find out and if you wood not mind to much review.**

* * *

The bell on the door rang as Theodore and Jeanette walked into the store, "Why is it so hard to find the right lights", Theodore let out a sigh after he spoke. Jeanette placed a hand on his back, "Well look at the bright side, we've only been to...", she stopped to think about it, "Six stores... today", she said with a small chuckle.

It had been three days since they had been given the task of finding the lights for the dance and even Theodore was finding it hard to remain optimistic at this point.

"Okay if we don't find them here I say we go get some lunch before we keep going", Theodore suggested as they started searching the store.

Theodore let out a long sigh and lightly rubbed his temples. Jeanette took hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the exit, "Come on lets go take a brake and eat", she said trying to take his mind off the lights.

"Where do you want to go?", Jeanette asked as they left the store.

"How about Dennys?", Theodore suggested as they walked, Jeanette nodded in agreement.

The couple walked in silence, quietly enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

"Welcome to Dennys", the host greeted them as they walked in, "Two? Right this way please", he said motioning for them to follow.

Jeanette and Theodore slid into the booth on opposite sides of the table.

"Here are your menus, and your waiter will be with you shortly", the host said with a smile as he handed them the plastic covered menus and walked away.

They quickly looked over the menus and made up their minds on what they were going to order.

"Hello I'm Jenny, I'll be your waitress, can I start you off with something to drink?", she asked with a cheery smile.

"I'll have an ice tea", Jeanette said. "And I'll have a diet coke", Theodore said as he was fiddling with his napkin.

Jenny smiled as she nodded and took down their drink orders, "I'll be back in just a moment with your drinks", Jenny turned and hurried off to get their drinks.

"I hope we find these lights soon", Jeanette said with a sigh.

"Ya then maybe we can go out to a movie or something", Theodore said, with his well known optimistic tone.

"That would be nice", Jeanette said hopefully.

"We haven't been able to really go out since our first date", Theodore was still fiddling with his napkin as he talked.

Jeanette put her hand on Theodore's, half cause she wanted to hold it and half to stop him from fiddling.

Theodore looked into her eyes and smiled as he gently held her hand.

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?", she said as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Yes we are", Theodore said as he looked at Jenny. "I will have a grand slam.", Theodore handed his menu to Jenny while he spoke.

"And you miss?", Jenny looked to Jeanette ready to take her order.

"I'll have the turkey club", Jeanette handed Jenny her menu when she finished making her order.

"Alright I'll be back in a few minutes with your food", Jenny smiled as she walked away.

Theodore looked at their intertwined fingers and smiled, "You know I'm happy that you said yes to going out with me", he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad you asked me", Jeanette said with an almost teasing tone.

"Me too", Theodore said as he used his thumb to lightly caress the palm of her hand, her cheeks began to grow warm.

Jeanette let her mind wander while she enjoyed this moment. She thought about how she had been hoping that Theodore would ask her out for a while now and how these lights were hard to find and how Theodore's hand was warm and soft.

Jenny arrived with their food and placed the plates in front of them on the table, "Here you go. Now you let me know if you need anything else okay?", Jenny said with a smile as she then left them to their meal.

As they began to eat Theodore was deep in thought, _I hope we find these lights soon, I want to spend some time with her that's not just a brake from an errand._

They ate in silence, both of them taking a few minutes to relax before they would have to start searching again.

"Well I guess we better get going", Theodore said as jenny walked away after leaving their bill on the table, "Ya", Jeanette agreed after she took a sip from her tea.

The air was warm as they walked out of the diner, "It is beautiful today", Jeanette commented as they made their way towards the next store.

"I'll say", Theodore said with a smile while he was looking at Jeanette, she blushed lightly and smiled shyly.

Theodore noticed a store behind Jeanette while he was looking at her.

"Huh I never noticed this place before... lets check it out", Theodore said as he headed towards the door.

Jeanette let out a sigh of disappointment and followed Theodore in.

The couple looked around the store for a few minutes before coming to clearance section.

Jeanette was rummaging around in a bin of Christmas decorations, she suddenly let out a mix of a gasp and squeal, "Teddy look!", she proclaimed as she held up a box of white icicle lights.

A smile quickly spread across Theodore's face. He tightly hugged Jeanette, "These are perfect Netta. Are there more?", Theodore asked with a very excited tone.

Jeanette nodded, she smiled as Theodore held her.

Theodore smiled back at her enjoying this moment, he noticed how close their faces where to each other and suddenly found himself hoping his breath didn't smell bad.

Suddenly "Material Girl" rang out from Jeanette's cell phone and she let out a sigh.

"That's Brittany... I should probably get it", Jeanette said as she reached for her phone.

Theodore released her so she could talk on the phone.

"Hello Britt... okay when? Ya we found them just now actually, they are perfect... okay we will meet you there", Jeanette closed her phone. "Okay Brittany wants us all to meet in the park and "report" their status", she let out a small chuckle.

"Well then lets grab these lights and go", Theodore said as he started to pick up boxes of lights.

_So close..._ Theodore thought to himself as they made their way to the register.

* * *

**I'm staring to think some one is stalling for dramatic effect who would do such a thing...**

**Proof reading by _The Ghost with the most._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here be chapter 6 its short, very short and I'm not fully happy with it but the next one shall be far longer, enjoy.**

* * *

Theodore stood in front of his closet looking through his shirts. He let out a sigh "Five days to go and I haven't picked out an outfit yet...", he continued to move his shirts around as if a new shirt was going to appear.

"Theo, Alvin, and I are going to head down to the mall... you want to come with?", Simon asked as he reached his brothers room and poked his head in the door.

"The mall... perfect", Theodore said out loud mostly to himself, he quickly slipped on his shoes and made his way to the door.

"I'm so glad that headache is over with", Alvin said as he was buckling his seat belt and adjusting the drivers seat to his liking.

"You can say that again", Simon said as he got into the car, "I was starting to think we were never going to get this dance set up", Simon said with a sigh of relief.

Theodore was silent as he got into the back seat, his mind wandering to thoughts of her. _Is this love?_ He asked himself, not sure of the answer.

Alvin and Simon were discussing where the group should eat after the dance. "What do you think Theo?", Alvin asked from the drivers seat.

"Huh? About what?", Theodore shook his head and tried to pay attention.

"About dinner after the dance", Simon said filling him in, "Where do you think we should go?", he repeated the question.

"Well...", Theodore trailed off trying to think of an answer but found it very hard to think of any thing besides the right outfit for the dance and her.

"I think we lost him", Alvin said with a small chuckle.

"Ya he's got it bad", Simon agreed, "Was I ever that bad about Britt?", he asked his older brother.

"Was? More like still are", Alvin laughed as he teased Simon.

"You're one to talk", Simon shot back.

"We're here", Alvin said to cover the fact he didn't have a come back.

The three of them exited the car and made their way into the mall. The group stopped just inside, "Okay lets split up and meet in the food court for lunch in about an hour", Alvin did not wait for a response before heading off.

"Catch you later", Simon said to Theodore as he made his way towards a clothing store.

Theodore made his way to the big and tall man's store.

He idly browsed the racks not sure what he was looking for hoping he would know it when he saw it.

His thoughts drifted to her as he looked over some shirts, her smile, her laugh, the way she played with her hair when they were watching a movie cuddled up on the couch, his lips curled into a smile the more he thought about her.

After about fifteen minutes of browsing Theodore was about to give up but then he saw it.

** **

"Hey guys", Theodore said as he met up with his brothers in the food court.

"Whats in the bag?", Alvin asked, pointing towards the bag in Theodore's hand.

"My outfit", Theodore said with a smile on his face.

"Cool, so what are we eating?", Alvin asked as he looked around the food court.

"How about Panda express", Simon suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Theodore said smiling.

"You're awfully chipper", Alvin commented as they started heading for the food stand.

"Am I?", Theodore asked in a cheery tone.

"Thankfully, that silent act in the car had me worried", Alvin teased while he gave his brother a playful push.

They made idle chatter as the waited in line. The line was short and they got their food relatively fast.

They found a table to sit at and began to eat.

"So... Theo have you two... kissed yet?", Alvin asked, not one for formalities.

"Alvin!", Simon scolded.

"Not yet", Theodore answered, taking a a bite from his plate, unfazed by the question.

"Why not?", Alvin pressed the matter.

"Not that I haven't tried, its almost as if some outside force keeps intervening...", Theodore trailed off and the table fell silent.

"...Anyway, how are things with Eleanor?", Theodore asked trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Good, so what outfit did you pick out?", Alvin inquired.

"Here I'll show you", Theodore reached for the bag.

* * *

**Abrupt ending is abrupt. **

**Sorry about the shortness this time I'll make it up in the next one.**

**Proof read by _The ghost with the most._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is at long last... Sorry about the wait, no silly excuses this time. Enjoy. **

* * *

The sound of the waves, the warm sun, and the one he cared for most in his arms. _Could this get any better? _He asked himself as he held her close.

They watched as the sun set. "I don't think this day could get any better", Jeanette gently caressed his chest as she spoke.

Theodore smiled at her as he lightly ran his thumb along her cheek, "I can think of one way to make it better." He leaned his head towards hers until they were nose to nose.

"Theodore!", Simon was herd but not seen Theodore look around the beach for him but did not see him anywhere but he did notice for the first time that the beach was empty save for him and Jeanette. _Aw man... _he thought to himself as he felt his body being shaken by unseen hands.

Theodore opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep on the couch, he looked up at Simon who was standing over him shaking him, "How long have I been out?", he asked as his brother stopped shaking him.

"About three hours, so you've only got and hour and a half to get ready for the dance", Simon said as he adjusted the collier on his button down shirt.

"Crap!", Theodore proclaimed as he shot up from the couch and headed upstairs quickly making his way for the shower.

As the warm water washed over Theodore's body he found himself very excited and a little anxious.

"I got a felling!", Theodore herd Alvin's voice coming from the hallway as he walked past the bathroom, Theodore let out a chuckle as he herd Alvin's singing trail off as he walked down the stairs."That tonight's gonn...", Alvin continued to sing.

Theodore made his way into his room to start getting dressed, he glanced over at the clock on his wall. _Good I've still got about an hour _he thought to himself as he started getting dressed.

Theodore was slightly startled at the knock on his door, "Who is it?", he asked as he was finishing buttoning his shirt.

"It's Alvin, can I come in?", Alvin asked through the door.

"Come in", Theodore said while tucking his shirt in.

Alvin opened the door and came into the room."Looking good little bro", Alvin closed the door behind him and sat on Theodore's bed.

"Thank you, whats up?", Theodore asked as he slipped on the vest he picked up at the mall the other day.

"Oh... you know", Alvin said keeping a very innocent look on his face the whole time.

Theodore chuckled, "What do you want?", Theodore smiled, wondering what his brother was up to.

"Want? Do I have to want something to come talk to my baby brother?", Alvin put his hand on his chest to emulate pain.

Theodore raised an eyebrow and buttoned up his vest.

"Okay okay... you know how all six of us were going to ride together to the dance?", Alvin got up from the bed and walked over to Theodore and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Theodore nodded _What is he up to_ Theodore wondered to himself.

"Do you think we could... not do that?", Alvin asked with a sly look on his face like he thought he was being sneaky.

"Um... how come?", Theodore asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I figured you and Jeanette would want some time alone time, and that will give it to you", Alvin said with a almost sincere tone.

"That sounds good but why do you really want to ride separately?", Theodore asked as he looked at himself in the mirror giving his outfit a once over to make sure there were no wrinkles.

"You know me to well, I want to ride alone with Ellie. Nothing wrong with that right?", Alvin gave his signature sly smile.

Theodore let out a sigh "Well I don't see a problem with riding separately", _Typical Alvin_ Theodore chuckled to himself.

"Cool I knew you would be cool about it, I owe you one", Alvin said with a smile as he made his way to the door.

"Though Alvin you know you didn't have to "ask" right. We are all big boys", Theodore said with a chuckle.

Alvin shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Theodore took a moment to look over his outfit in the mirror.

He was wearing black slacks with a black shirt and a dark green vest.

Theodore made his way downstairs, taking a glance at the clock on the kitchen wall as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. _Perfect, still got twenty minutes until its time to pick the girls up. _

Simon came down the stairs next and took a seat on the couch. "Simon can I talk to you?", Theodore asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Sure", Simon said while idly straitening his shirt, Brittany would kill him if it wasn't perfectly strait.

"How long was it before you and Brittney kissed?", Theodore kept his gaze on his feet while waiting for an answer.

"Well it was just a few days after we started dating but that was because Brittany insisted that we had to to prove that we cared for each other... But don't worry about it Theo it will happen when the time is right", Simon gave his little brother a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thanks Si", Theodore gave his brother a warm smile and stood up. "Well its almost time to go", he made his way to the door, Simon stood and followed Theodore.

"Look out below!", Alvin called as he slid down the banister and landed just in front of Theodore. "That was close", he rubbed the back of his next nervously while he spoke. "But your okay so no harm no foul right?"

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. Theodore just shrugged.

The three of them all headed out the door. "Bye Dave", Simon called out. "Have fun and be safe", Dave called back from the study.

The brothers made their ways to their separate cars and pulled out of the driveway one at a time.

As Theodore drove he had meany questions on his mind. He was still unsure about the whole _love_ thing . _How do I know? _He asked himself. "I need to clear my mind", Theodore turned on the radio only to hear _I want to know what love is_ by Foreigner.

"Okay seriously what is up with these random happenings...", Theodore quickly changed the station to an all death mettle station. "That's better, now if they're singing about love I wont be able to understand it", Theodore lightly rocked his head back and forth to the music as he drove.

As they turned the last corner onto the Chipette's Theodore turned off the radio. He let out a sigh as all three of them pulled to a stop in front on the Chipette's house. He looked in his rear view mirror to make sure that he looked fine and steeped out of his car.

Alvin lead the group up the walkway to the front door, straitening his shirt as he did. Simon noticed that Theodore had a very odd look on his face, he slowed down so that he was walking next to Theodore.

"Whats the matter?", Simon asked his little brother. "It nothing don't worry about it", Theodore gave Simon a warm smile to reassure him. "Okay", Simon nodded in acknowledgment.

Alvin knocked on the door as his brother caught up to him.

Miss Miller opened the door, "Hello dearies, come on in the girls are almost ready. You can wait in the living room if you like", Miss Miller made her way in to the living room as she spoke being followed by the boys.

"Thank you Miss Miller", Alvin took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to him for his brothers to sit with him while they waited.

"Girls, the boys are here", Miss Miller called up to the girls. "Okay five more minutes", Brittany called back.

"They'll be down in ten to fifteen minutes", Alvin chuckled nudged Simon who sighed knowing it was true.

Alvin passed the time by reading a pop culture magazine that was on the coffee table. Simon was checking the weather for tonight on his phone. Theodore sat motionless deep in thought when a smile slowly spreed across his face.

Alvin noticed this, "What are you smiling about?", he asked in a playful tone. "Oh nothing I just figured something out", Theodore said continuing to smile.

They herd foot steps upstairs and stood and turned towards the stairs.

The Chipettes descended the stairs, first was Brittany she was wearing an dark pink strapless evening gown. Next was Eleanor who was wearing an light green spring dress.

Theodore did not take note of them however he gaze was locked on Jeanette, she was clad in a royal blue spaghetti strap evening gown.

"You look lovely", Simon complemented Brittany as she came off the stairs.

Brittany smiled at him, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Ellie you look gorgeous", Alvin said taking her hand and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She giggle and blushed lightly," Thank you Alvin."

As Jeanette came off the stairs she was greeted by Theodore taking both her hands gently, "You're beautiful", he said as he hugged her carefully as not to ruffle her dress. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she blushed, "Thank you Teddy", she hugged him back.

"Well we better get going, the dance starts in twenty minutes", Simon informed them all. "Well then lets go", Brittany headed towards the front door, the others following right behind her.

Theodore was smiling as he walked hand in hand with Jeanette towards his car. When they got to the car Theodore held the passenger side door for Jeanette, "Thank you Teddy", Jeanette slid into her seat.

Theodore went around and slid into his seat as well. Theodore started the car and pulled out behind his brothers

"I missed you", Theodore said sweetly as he drove.

"But you saw me yesterday", Jeanette giggled.

"Ya, but I still missed you", Theodore smiled at her, Jeanette reached over and took one of his hands from the steering wheel and held it softly. They drove the rest of the way in silence, enjoying each others company.

As they pulled into the parking lot Theodore let out a sigh,"Well this should be fun", he said with sarcasm.

The parking lot was packed _Now I remember why we were going to all ride together_.

After about five minutes of driving around Theodore found a spot, but it was about as far from the door as they could get without parking a mile away.

"How do you feel about an evening walk?", Theodore asked with a smile.

"Sounds like fun", Jeanette smiled at him as they both got out of the car.

Theodore gently held Jeanette's hand as they walked, "Its nice out tonight", Theodore commented.

"I don't know about that I think its kinda cold out", she said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled up close to him.

"Where have you two been?", Alvin asked as the reached the front door.

"We had to park in Timbuktu", Theodore joked.

"Lets head in or we will be late", Brittany pulled on Simon's hand as she spoke. The group made their way into the gym, where the dance was being held.

As they walked into the gym Theodore couldn't help but smile at how the gym had turned out. The main light had all been dimmed to give the appearance of nighttime with strings of lights hanging from the ceiling. The DJ was setting the mood with some quiet music.

"I gotta say bro your idea turned out great", Alvin commented.

Theodore nodded in agreement at him.

It was a few more minutes before everyone was in the gym and the dance could start proper. Once everyone was in the DJ switched the music to something more upbeat and fast-paced. Couples all around the gym started dancing, Alvin and Eleanor were among them, closely followed by Brittany and Simon.

"Would you like to dance?", Theodore asked holding his hand out to Jeanette. She nodded and they took to the dance floor.

They danced for about six songs but then as the seventh started Jeanette pulled Theodore away from the dance floor.

"Whats wrong?", he asked concerned

"Nothing I just wanted to take a brake for some punch", she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay then wait right here ill go get you some", Theodore made hie way across the room to the punch bowl.

Jeanette took a deep breath and took a few moments to gather her thoughts _I wonder if he feels the same way I do... _

"Whats on your mind?", Brittany asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Huh? Oh nothing", Jeanette smiled at her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?", Brittany put a hand on Jeanette shoulder reassuringly.

"I know. Wheres Simon?", Jeanette asked just noticing that he wasn't there with Brittany.

"I made him get us some punch", Brittany giggled knowing she had him warped around her finger.

Simon and Theodore came walking back with the punch at that moment.

"Here you go", Theodore said handing Jeanette her glass of punch.

"So is everyone having fun?", Simon asked making small talk while they drank.

"Ya, this DJ is pretty good", Theodore commented, they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay time for a slow dance!", the DJ's voice range out over the speakers.

Brittany almost ripped Simon's arm off as she tugged him to the dance floor.

"Shall we?", Theodore asked holding out his hand to Jeanette. She nodded and took his hand as they headed out to the dance floor.

They slowly swayed to the music as they held each other close.

_The song is almost over its now or never _Theodore thought to himself.

Theodore gently ran his hand through Jeanette's hair, she looked into his eyes.

"Jeanette... I", Theodore took a deep breath, "I love you."

Jeanette looked back at him smiling, "I love you too."

Theodore slowly moved his head towards her. He gently pressed his lips to her's in what may be one of the most gentle yet passionate kisses ever.

From across the room Alvin saw this and lifted his hand as if to start clapping but his hands were stooped by a firm grip on his wrists, "Don't even think about it", Eleanor gave him a look that he had come to fear. "Think of what?", Alvin warped his arms around her and feigned innocents.

After about a minute they pulled away from each other needing to catch their breath."That was amazing", Theodore said under his breath.

Jeanette laid her head on his shoulder.

_Why did I wait so long?_ Theodore asked him self.

** **

An hour and a half later the dance was winding down and some people had already left.

All six of the chipmunks were gathered around the punch bowl talking and laughing.

"So you think we should head home before the rush?", Simon suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Brittany agreed.

They all made their way out side and to their cars.

Theodore pulled out of their parking spot.

"Tonight was a good night", Theodore said as he gently squeezed Jeanette's hand.

"I agree", Jeanette kissed Theodore's hand.

They pulled up to the Chipette's house and got out.

Alvin and Simon pulled right behind them.

They all made their way up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight", Jeanette hugged Theodore.

Theodore leaned into another kiss with her before saying good night.

Jeanette waved one last time as she went in the door.

Theodore slowly made his way back to the car as his brothers said goodbye. He got into his car and waited for his brothers to be ready to go.

"I wonder what Alvin is going to say when we get home", He chuckled as he thought about it.

His brothers got in to their cars and they all made their way home.

Theodore parked in front of the house and got out of his car.

He was greeted by Alvin waiting just outside his door. "So how was it?", Alvin asked as he wrapped his arm around Theodore's shoulders.

"Oh it was... amazing", Theodore giggled as the made their way into the house. _Things can only get better from here. _Theodore thought to himself as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

**And so it comes to an end I had fun and I hope you all did too. I wonder what ill do next?**

**As always proof read by: _The Ghost With The Most._ **


End file.
